The Black Sisters
by dawnturner84
Summary: This story takes place while all 3 sisters are at Hogwarts. Bellatrix 7th year, Andromeda 5th year, and Narcissa 3rd year. It delves deep into their relationship. Please R&R. Reviews get a chapter dedication. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Sisters**

**This will reveal the relationship between Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Since it is not exactly known when Andromeda was born I have made her birth year 1953. This is based on Bellatrix being born in 1951 and Narcissa being born in 1955. I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER JUST MY OWN OCS.**

**1968**

"_Furnunculus" _Bellatrix yelled. Green sparks expelled from her wand and hit a Hufflepuff girl. Athena Bulgari was used to Bellatrix's torture but when she got up and saw that she was covered in boils she screamed and ran to her dormitory. "I hate you Bellatrix Black! I hate you!"

"Ha, ha. That will teach her to talk to Rodolphus again." Bellatrix said with an evil grin.

"Bella do you really have to curse every person that talks to him?" asked her younger sister Andromeda.

"Well of course she does." piped up the youngest Narcissa. "If she doesn't then all these mud-bloods will have their way with everything."

"Cissy you are so right. We have to keep them in line Dromeda. They are trying to take over our world." Bellatrix stated matter-of-factly.

"Well ok then." Andromeda said knowing when to give up with her sisters. They, like so many in their family, were pure-blood fanatics and she knew when to just drop the subject.

Bellatrix and Narcissa started walking to the Slytherin common room and Andromeda was headed to Ravenclaw when they heard Professor McGonagall, "Bellatrix Black! Come with me now Headmaster Dippit wants to see you."

Bellatrix just shrugged her shoulders, smiled that evil smile, and followed Professor McGonagall. Narcissa and Andromeda could hear Professor McGonagall scolding Bellatrix yet again. "Bellatrix this is the beginning of your seventh year and I still have trouble out of you. When are you going to learn that…." and her voice faded off.

"So I guess I will see you later Cissy?" asked Andromeda

"I don't know I am supposed to meet Lucius at the library." said Narcissia

So Andromeda started walking up stairs toward the Ravenclaw common room. Being in Ravenclaw had its good points and its bad. The main thing was that the majority of her family had been in Slytheren. Even her great-great grandfather Phineas Nigellus, a former Hogwarts headmaster, was in Slytheren. As of this time she was only the sixth person in her family to not be sorted into the Slytheren house. Andromeda was not like the rest of her family. She believed that muggle-borns and half-bloods were just as good at wizardry as the rest. She would never say this out loud though. There was only one person she could ever tell this to and that was Theodore Tonks. He was a muggle-born wizard. No matter how bad she felt he would always be there to make her feel better.

Lost in thought Andromeda made it to the top of the tallest tower in Hogwarts. "Hinkypunk," she said and the statue of a raven moved aside and she walked into the common room.

"Dromeda, I have been looking all over for you." said Ted.

Andromeda blushed the only other people that called her that were her sisters. "Hi Teddy, what's up."

"Well I have a surprise for you wait here and I will be right back." With that Ted was gone in a flash and Andromeda sat there waiting in suspense.

**Ok so what do you think. Please R&R. Reviews will get a dedication.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Sisters**

**I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER JUST MY OWN OCS.**

Bellatrix was following Proffessor McGonagal to the big eagle statue that was at the bottom of the headmasters office.

"Bellatrix I just don't understand" started Professor McGonagal, "you are a very smart witch yet you insist on getting into or should I say starting trouble."

Bellatrix just rolled her eyes which Professor McGonagal didn't see. "I don't understand either Professor." she said half heartedly.

"Well the headmaster is….." Belatrix just drowned her out and was thinking about her date with Rodolphus after dinner. They were going to sneak out and take a walk in the woods. "…Your sisters are such a good example of what a respectable….." Would she just go on and on Bella thought.

Finally they got to the eagle "Chocolate Frog" said Professor McGonagal and the stairs started to rise. They walked to the top and knocked on the door. "Enter" they heard from outside. Professor Dumbledore was next to Headmaster Dippit's desk. He was such a suck up her mother hated him so in turn she did too. "Ms. Black I have sent an owl to your parents about your behavior and how you will be punished. This school will not tolerate your blatant torture on the other students. So you are restricted from any extracurricular activities for this term and you will have detention for the next two months."

Bellatrix's face started turning red. "But headmaster I have Quidditch next week and….."

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses Ms. Black this has been going on for six years and I have had enough. Just think of it as extra time to study for your N.E.W.T.s. Now as for your first week of detention you will be helping Professor Slughorn clean the potions classroom. That is all go back to your dorm."

Bellatrix stormed off she would not miss her date tonight!


End file.
